


With Only the Dead as Witness

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Murder, Scratching, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bloody battle, Kylo turns on Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Only the Dead as Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/gifts).



> Well everyone around is dead, hence the title (I'm bad at titles). Imagine this taking place with blood and bodies all around.
> 
> PLEASE read the tags. If it's not your thing that's super okay! You don't have to read.
> 
> This was written rather hastily, and is unbetad. As always **do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Just after a bloody battle, Kylo turns on Hux.

  
Hux is furious.

He always knew it would come to this, but for it to actually happen... The fury lends him enough strength to fight back, grappling with the hands that are trying to choke him, and the oversized man bearing his entire weight down on Hux's too-fragile body. Everything hurts, and beneath him a broken blaster digs painfully into his back, the jagged edges from where the lightsaber cut it in half feeling as if they're piercing their way through Hux's clothes, and into his flesh. He gives up on the hands around his throat, his vision ruined byh ugly black spots as the bloodflow is disrupted. Instead of fighting the iron grip, he claws at the monster's face, his ungloved hand tearing at skin and drawing blood. Ren tried to shake him off, jerking his head to the side, but Hux's fingers keep biting in, and he tries to reach for unprotected eyes, determined to dig in and blind the man, doing anything to free himself.

Ren's movement as he tries to get away from Hux's clawing affords Hux an opportunity to bring his knee up, and he does so, driving it into the vulnerable space between Kylo's thighs will all the force he can muster. Kylo falters, grunting in pain and loosening his hold on Hux in surprise. It's all the chance Hux needs, and he shifts, writhing and twisting and grappling with the larger man until his neck is released and he can roll them over. This time it's Ren being pinned to the filthy, bloody ground, and Hux knows he only has a few precious seconds of advantage. He uses them to batter Ren, fist connecting with his face and resulting in a sickening crack Hux is too far gone to realise came from his own knuckles as they impacted with Ren's cheek. He lands all the hits he can, knowing the way he's pinning Ren's legs with his own and chest with his weight isn't enough. But he doesn't know how to care. He lays into Ren with all his weight behind each punch, satisfied with the way skin opens up and Ren's lip splits, his nose becoming bloody and crooked from one of Hux's furious strikes.

He hadn't noticed Ren's hands. As he took the beating, the man reached out to his side, fingers closing round the ruined blaster that had just moments ago been piercing into Hux's back. Hux remembers the item too late, as it's being brought up to smash against the side of his face, dizzying him. His own skin tears under the brutal impact, his whole head ringing.

The moment of incapacity is all Kylo needs, and he surges upwards, grasping at Hux and slamming him to the ground with all the weight he can muster. Hux's head cracks sickeningly against something solid, and he feels sick, the pain and the blood and the fury knotting within him and urging him to try and fight back.

He's too weak to. His fingers slide ineffectually against crimson skin, Ren's blood dripping down onto his own bloodied face as the monster leans in over him again, sneering in a sickeningly inhuman way. Fingers are around Hux's throat again, pressing in, digging in cruelly and starting to starve Hux of oxygen. He hisses, mouth filled with blood, and tries to spit, glaring up with all the hatred he can muster.

He wants to say something spiteful, to let his last words be cutting and clever, but he's robbed of the ability to speak. All he can do is curse Ren in his mind, hoping the other still has enough control over his stupid ability to hear. The world is closing off, pulling in tighter and tighter around him as it blackens around the edges, blotchy and ugly again. Ren's face distorts above him, the bloody, ruined skin starting to fade as Hux's consciousness does too. He fights it. He fights with everything he has to cling on to just one more second of awareness, desperately seeking an opening, still, despite the weakness that robs him of his ability to even claw at Ren's already bloodied skin.

He feels his hands fall limply to the side just as the last spotch of light in his vision fades. The last thing Hux feels as he slips into a darkness he will never wake from is the warm drip of Ren's blood falling onto his lips, and trickling down over his tongue.


End file.
